User talk:Finchelfanno1
Welcome to the Songpedia, Finchelfanno1 We hope you enjoy you'r stay here, but kindly read our Policy before editing. Here are a few admins that you may ask for help: Profile *Kindly edit your user-page with anything you want *Go to and change your avatar and signature Voting Kindly vote on every poll in our community. But kindly read our Voting Policy Talk Pages in your edit to every talk page you will be reminded to sign your signature just by writing four tidles (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button ( ). Now known the basics, you also have to remember our motto though: Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Club Penguin-UserWiki Talk 11:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well of course you can, anyone can create songs of anybody here! Just remember that we have "Love Story" and "You Belong With Me". But that's only two, thanks, now you can create some more as many as you want! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Page You uploaded a video, try creating a page about it, just click the "song" button and everything will be fine (after creating the page "Mine"), Remember, on the video, just put the "Video:Taylor Swift - Mine", and nothing else. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't have to answer because you already did it, and by the way if you see you're pages, they're perfect except it doesn't say who sung it at the top, anyways, see the text called " "? Turn it into " , and add every song you create into the category, "Downloaded Songs". And anyways most of users new here creates pages unperfectly, you are NOT one of them, you create them so nicely that there's only one mistake. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) lol I love The Beatles so much that I swore at somebody when he said that John's a retard. Click for The Beatles Portal. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) You rock You are great you know, you see from the first day you started creating pages, you got it right already, man you rock. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 13:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Led Zepplin nice to know you like that band, the band was founded in 1969, means it's not modern crap like ones founded in 1990-Present. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 01:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah but I heard Justin Bieber tried to assasinate Paul McCartney and it's proof is on Uncyclopedia. :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I still think modern music is JUST PLAIN CRAP AND SHOULD NOT BE CONSIDERED "MUSIC" PERIOD. Sorry for the capital letters. ::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Finally! :::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) New main page The mainpage is re-designed!!!!! Look at it, it looks better, tell me if it sucks. Thanks! I worked on it for 3 days. Also don't forget to vote on a new poll! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 04:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, anyways did you know that I just based it on my userpage? And it's pretty obvious due to the similarity, but the mainpage has rounded sides. Re: My fav. heavy metal bands are The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, UFO, Aerosmith, and AC/DC. Did you know that the first heavy metal song was "Helter Skelter" by The Beatles (my favorite band). -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 04:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I didn't reply for a while because I eated snacks, anyways I'm gonna go to the bathroom now. --05:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat Redligot2009 I hope you understand why he didn't send you a reply, he's on vacation, he'll be back on June and that's when he's sending you a reply. Anways the help he need is people creating more pages related to U2, I bet you can help a lot in his U2 Portal project. Thanks! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 10:30, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, know you can do it but if you're unfimiliar with U2, then read existing articles about U2 or check out U2 Wiki. Thanks! :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, maybe you are fimiliar with U2, but hey what are we waiting for? ::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:07, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::See this. :::-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Happy 101th Edit! You have been promoted to a rollback, and you're one step closer to being an admin. You have passed the rollback criteria: *80+ Edits *Trusted User *Experienced User *Active User *6 out of 6 (passing is at least 4 out of 6) users agreed on promotion. Please take note that rollbacks are extremely important on keeping the wiki safe from vandals. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey, thanks for letting me know, I sent that user a warning, phew! he was about to turn the wiki upside down. Anways, about the Taylor Swift Portal -- Please make sure it meets the requirements told in this page, and it's an artist portal, well it should still meet the requirements. Don't create a page called Portal:Taylor Swift yet until it met ALL of the requirements. Good luck on the Taylor Swift Portal! Ask me if you need help. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 06:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok good luck, I'm dealing with vandals for now =P :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 06:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Regarding those three dudes who abuses the badge system I just found a way to check their IPs after reading MediaWiki help, and I found out those dudes who abused the badge system where only one person. The obvious proof are; All three had "Luigi" in their name, all inserted "e" on pages, all sent messages the same way, all had the same emails, and all's username shows support for the Super Mario character, Luigi. Here are the three accounts controled by one person: * - blocked forever * - blocked forever * - the original account - given two warnings, one for abusing the badge system, one for sockpuppering Thanks for reporting them! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 09:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Anyways he just created another account called Waluigi37 and the account does the same things for the same purpose (earn badges) I just blocked him forever. :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Taylor Swift category I'm not fimiliar with Taylor Swift music since I NEVER listen to modern music but does You Belong With Me belong to the Taylor Swift category? Cause I think it's useful for the Taylor Swift Portal... If it was made by Taylor Swift. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Limitations Due to SongpediaFamily's official group limitations, you can only become an admin unless you get at least one edit on Songpedia News, ten on Theory, and five on Songpedia Answers so you can be promoted to an SP-Staff. Good luck! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 12:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, but it isn't jumbled. There are two different blog lists one on the left, one on the right. On the right is all of the recent blog posts, and on the left are the SongpediaFamily blog posts that are posted by SP-Staff. :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 13:05, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: The wiki isn't moving, some pages are moving but not the whole wiki, if you don't under stand it then click it for more details. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 10:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The Truth Ok yes that's what Dopp means, but it doesn't mean that when you create a page you shouldn't put lyrics on them, or we should take them all off. "Why not?" Because the SP-Staff are working hard to find a copyright holder. I don't think that will take more than 2 or 3 weeks. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 04:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback List I updated the Rollbacks page, since you are one, you might want to check it out. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 11:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's ok, as long as it's not one month (if it is, it's still ok as long as you got a good reson for it). Anyways, there are no current admins, so the SP-Staff had to run this site and all other projects. Mind if we promote you? -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :So does that mean we can promote you? :-- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin! You are now an admin! The reason for this is: snap elections: there are no admins. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:55, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Additional Info Being an administrator is a big task, you have been promoted into one. Please check yourself out here and read the new Policy. Thank you. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 07:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reading the policy. To start with you're career why not edit you're userpage to tell people you're an admin? -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 07:31, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Taylor Swift Portal Click here for more details. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 05:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, but the thing I mean by "work on it" is by create pages relating to it, but not create "Portal:Taylor Swift" yet, it still needs to fit the cirteria. P.S. Good luck because there's a huge storm on my country, I might be disconnected somehow, it's still weird that it's summer and there's a storm. :-- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:14, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::lol The raining stopped when I got "new messages" ::-- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::BTW TSP? :::-- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) TSP Ok, tell me if you need a navbox or a songlist, I'll help you with them. P.S. the artist createplate is outdated right I'll send you a message when I update it, in the mean time you can gather info. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 07:01, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Lolz! XD The createplate bug the dude was reporting to me was actually very easy to fix. I updated it! When you create the Taylor Swift article, click the "Solo Artist" button. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 07:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the poll you decide since you're the person who's gonna change it, just make sure it only has two or three choices and it's got something to do with music. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 10:37, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, you did a great job on it, I voted for no because electronic music is cheating, meaning people who uses it has no talent at all. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 10:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Song lists I bet you're wondering how to make a song list by now. If I'm right then click here. Titles of song lists are "Template:TaylorSwiftSongs" or if you want it short then name it "Template:TSSongs". Once you create a song list you or someone else SHOULD OR MUST add it to every song of Taylor Swift (I'll add it to every song of Taylor Swift if you want me to). ;Here is what you see in the end of every song (without a song list) Lyrics.... |} ;Here's what you see in the end of every song (with a song list): Lyrics.... |} ;Here are examples of Song lists: *The Beatles *Queen *U2 -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah and I was also worried that no one but me and Redligot2009 knows about it. :-- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yep here's the Taylor Swift Portal project Progress: * Least One Album. * Least one tour or concert. (0/1) * Have 20 or more songs in the wiki. (14/20) * 10 or more related articles. * A song list. * Have a navbar. * Have an article called Taylor Swift. Navbars should be fimiliar with you because most wikis/encyclopedias use them. (Songs shouldn't be in navbars because that's the reason why song lists exist). Don't create a navbar until you create an album, a biography about her, a tour/concert. -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'll message you about navboxes after a page called Taylor Swift is created. :-- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 06:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Can you please vote or nominate for a featured article? The links can be seen on the mainpage, It's only me who voted there, there's at least 1000 people who viewed Songpedia since it was founded, but nobody seemed to care about featured articles. Can you vote? Please.... -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 13:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Tagline Can you please update MediaWiki:Wikia.js if you know how to put a tagline on the top of the Randompage and Wiki Activity buttons. Thank you -- nobody cares SongpediaFamily Band Chat 09:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Click Here ::Moncho doesn't know it, Rappy does... :::I did. Notice My status will be "Vacation" for a while because I'm sick, leaving you the ONLY ONE in charge. Please Be Active. Thank you, --|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 11:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, P.S. I'm online because I can still use the computer while I have sour eyes, but not all the time since I have to rest too. So please be active. :--|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 13:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : : :Omigod your an admin here(: : 18:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes you can as long as you add it to the Korean category, Songpedia currently has two songs that are not english, but those two songs are German. Thanks for asking, P.S. Songs that are not english are need. --|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 11:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Romanian Do you mind if I take off the romanian lyrics? Because there is no romanian video, and one page can only have oen language, the page where the romanian language is supposed to be is SONG/ro. But the lyrics is stored here, you can copy and paste it from that page if you want to create the translation page with a video. Thanks! --|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 14:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Umm... What do you mean by "It's your wish you can do whatever you want"?. --|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 02:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No I wasn't asking you to do something, I only gave the details of where the romanized lyrics is stroed. ::--|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 04:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) SNSD Hahaha, lately it's Mr.Taxi, though I was a little put off by the video... :S What's yours? :) 07:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Gee was so catchy. It was my favourite :D. 07:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I haven't heard those yet, but I've heard of them. They're supposed to be good. :) 07:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sure. I'll do that from now on. I'm just so used to calling them SNSD... lol :P 07:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I was going to, but it would've effected my signature in other wikis, and I only use this one on here. 07:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm not really sure you know, if we change those lyrics then it won't really be Korean. --|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 08:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::K thanks I get it. :--|'Nobody Cares | Talk • SP • '| 09:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC)